Dean's Kid
by kaoruichiraku
Summary: Dean moves away, and moves back a few years later only to find out that he has a one-year-old daughter. Being a first-time dad isn't easy, especially when Val's mom comes into the picture.


Summary:

Dean Winchester had a fling with his classmate, Alexandra Summers, in their senior year of high school. He and his brother moved away shortly after, to live with his father's friend Bobby. When he moved back a few years later, he bumped into Tegan-and her one-year-old daughter, Val. After overcoming the intense sudden feeling of being a father, he has to deal with diapers, baby food, and of course, his complicated relationship with Alex.

* * *

><p>"C'mere." Alex grabbed her kid around from off the floor, who was trying to crawl quickly away from her mom, giggling happily. Alex was told that Val, her daughter, was the happiest baby that anyone's ever seen. Val barely ever cried and she was always content to sit alone or be in large crowds. Alex began blowing raspberries on Val's tummy, making her giggle and kick her little feet. "Eugh, you drooled on me!" Alex said, feigning disgust as she wiped baby spit off her daughter's chin and her own hair. Val smiled and showed her baby teeth to her mom, touching her Mom's nose with her baby-soft hand.<p>

Val tangled her fingers through Alex's hair, which was a few inches past her shoulders. "Ah, get your hands out of my hair!" Alex joked, setting Val down on the soft living room carpet and tickling her tummy. Val had the dark brown hair of her mother, but was beginning to develop the green eyes like her father. Green-tinted blue eyes connected with light honey brown and they stared at each other for a few minutes. When Val stared, sometimes it looked like she was trying to figure something out.

She'd been asking for 'dada' for a few weeks, as a result of reading so many books at bedtime about little girls and boys with daddies. Alex didn't have an answer. Of course, Val said things other than 'dada'. 'Mama' was a popular one, as was 'bubble', because she loved taking bubble baths. Those were the only other words she knew, and Val said them quite often.

"Mama!" Val suddenly said loudly, shocking Alex out of her stupor. "Dadadadada!" she repeated. Alex stood Val on her knees and let her practice standing, getting the muscles in her legs used to standing up. Alex was ahead in the mental aspect, but as far as physical went, she was barely trying to stand up at all.

"No dada." Alex said. "Nope. Just me and you. Dada left a long time ago. He doesn't even know you really exist. And I was talking to you like a baby, but now I'm talking to you like a therapist sort of thing. That's totally weird. But do you get it, Val?" Alex kissed the top of Val's head as Val started slobbering all over her own tiny fist. "Just Val and Momma! Now, are you hungry? Let's have some dinner. I'm thinking some pasta? I'll get you something while I make it, because I know you're hungry," Val was safely secured on Alex's hip and she was walking into the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring. She gasped, she totally forgot that Jo, Ellen, and Bobby, family friends, were coming over for dinner. "They're early." she frowned. Val was quiet when Alex opened the door. Alex gasped, and held tighter to Val.

"Dean?" said Alex, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The last time Alex had seen Dean was two years ago, when he ended their summer fling and moved away. Dean apparently didn't tell anyone that he was going, or where, but one day he was gone. That day was a few years ago, and a few days after their last hookup. Which is where Val came into the picture. There was also a huge problem: Dean kinda sorta didn't know Val existed. Because he didn't leave a number or anything. He left without even saying goodbye. She'd missed him. The sun was shining off his dark blonde hair, his green eyes hadn't changed one bit, and he stood like he always used to. He smiled, before his eyes lowered to Val.

The look on his face would have made Alex laugh out loud if the situation weren't so serious. He looked at Val's red hair, and then to Alex, and then back to Val. The look on his face changed, almost like he was counting backwards. 'Trying to see if it's actually his,' she mused. 'As if there's anyone else it could be.'

"Dean?" Alex said nervously, and Dean snapped his head up.

"Lex, how old is she?" Alex realized with a start that he was using her old nickname that only Dean called her.

"Um, she turned one a week ago." Dean's eyes widened.

"So-" Dean started.

"Yes. She's yours." Alex said. Val squirmed and started reaching for Dean. "No, honey he doesn't-" she began, but to her surprise, Dean gingerly took Val under the armpits and brought her close to his chest. Alex helped him adjust his grip on her so that it was more comfortable. After a few seconds of getting used to Dean, Val closed her eyes and laid her head on Dean's broad chest. He looked up and smiled at you'd drop me off without so much as a 'goodbye'. I never got a goodbye. I have never heard you say those words to me." Alex's eyes were rapidly filling with tears, and she blinked them away, trying to compose herself. "And now we have a kid and you're gonna left as quickly as you showed up." Dean's green eyes were a little wet and he looked hurt. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. "I'm sorry I left. My brother was going to boarding school and the kids there beat the shit out of him 'cause he's gay. He wound up in the hospital with tons of shit, like broken arm, broken ribs, a concussion. Shit like that. Sammy wanted me to be there until he got out of the hospital, but I decided to stay up there and work with my dad in his auto shop. I went to school online and mainly focused on fixin' cars.

"My dad said he'd hook me up with a job up here with his friend. He says it's really good pay. So, I packed up my shit, drove out here, and I'm back in town. I wanted to see you first." He licked his lips and folded his hands, leaning forward. "I missed you. And I'm sorry I wasn't here. But I'll be here from now on. If you don't want anything to do with me and if you just want child support, fine. If you want me to switch off with you, fine. Whatever you want, alright? I'm here now. You don't have to do everything yourself."

Lex nodded and bit her lip. "Okay." She pushed her hair out of her face and strained the pasta. "That's okay. Now make yourself useful, Winchester. Grab me the cans of sauce from the cabinet above the microwave. Let's try your hand at cookin'." She winked at him and threw a dish towel at him. He stood up and caught it before handing her the jars of alfredo sauce. "Good. Now, I'm gonna need you to get some salt and pepper, and a box of mushrooms from the fridge." she ordered Dean. He looked awkward and out of place while he spun around and looked for the salt, finally grabbing the shakers from the table and wandering over to the fridge.

Dean reluctantly handed over the mushrooms, wrinkling his nose. "Anything I can do?" He tucked the dish towel in her back pocket and she turned around. They were both struck by the closeness. He backed off a few steps.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I guess you can go get Valentine dressed. The clothes are laid out and her diaper will probably need to be changed." she said absentmindedly. "She's usually pretty cranky if you don't wake her up softly. Just try saying her name a few times and touching her shoulder or brushing her face. Taste this and see if you like it." she swiped her finger in the warm sauce and pressed it into Dean's mouth, removing it quickly. Dean jumped a little, but cautiously rolled the sauce around in his mouth.

"I like it. It's different. You made the mushrooms actually taste good." Alex bowed her head and blushed a little. "Hey Lex?" he said, stepping forward. "It's good to see you." he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He didn't turn back to see her expression, even though he really wanted to. After a few moments of wandering into two bathrooms, an office, a spare bedroom, Alex's room, and a linen closet, he finally found Val's room. As he expected, it did have a few hearts on it, but the color scheme was more different than he expected. A light mint green dominated the room, while accented with different pastel colors of blue, pink, purple, yellow, and orange. The whole room was pleasant. The crib was in the middle of the room, and it was white with pastel bedding. He stopped and looked at his sleeping daughter for a moment before looking around the room more. There was a diaper changing table, a bookshelf, a little stand with a clock and a radio on it, an armchair, and a lamp perfect for reading. He opened the closet door to find the outfit that Val needed to be dressed in.

The whole closet was very neat and orderly, with little shirts and pants hanging up and in drawers. Towards the top, he could see extra blankets and scrapbooks. He made a mental note to ask Lex about those later. Closing the door softly, making sure he made no noise, Dean crept towards the crib and took a deep breath.

"Valentine? Val?" he murmured softly. "Val, time to get up." he touched her cheek with his hand and she opened her eyes sleepily. Dean was hit with a pang of something he'd never felt before. He picked his daughter up gingerly and held her close.

"Holy shit." he whispered. "I'm a dad."

* * *

><p>Yeah! There's the first chapter. Let me know if you like it!<p> 


End file.
